Beautiful Memories
by MelCrooks
Summary: Harry and Hermione re-enact a special time.


**_This piece was written for the second annual Harmony & Co Shag-A-Thon. All canon characters, plots, dialogue, and situations from the Harry Potter series belongs to JK Rowling. I am not profiting from this work. Thank you to my beta Pamela RR for all your help._**

* * *

"You're it!" shouted the couple sitting at their kitchen table, not bothering to lift their heads from their preferred choice of breakfast. The owl continued its insistent tapping at the window finally causing Harry to stand up and allow the bird in. He gently removed the post from the owl's leg then tossed it a treat before taking his seat back at the table.

He watched as Hermione's eyes stayed focused on her book, eating a piece of toast smothered with way too much black currant jam. Her delicate fingers leisurely turning the pages of a 'new' old book she found among the thousands that lived in the Black library. It was moments like this that Harry felt that sweet ache in his chest. He loved watching her just..._being_. Whether it was her reading a book, working, or rushing through the halls of the Ministry. He was absolutely in awe of her. Something that took him a long time to realize. It wasn't until the year she left to finish her schooling that he truly discovered just how important Hermione Jean Granger was to him. Sure, he loved her; she was his best friend and they've been through so much together. The day he went to see her off at King's Cross should have been a clue; his body refused to let go of her when she hugged him goodbye. He remembered how she laughed when she had to squeeze out of his arms to release their hold, telling him that she would be ok. Whenever her letters came excitement always sparked within him, even when those letters chastising him for ignoring Ginny. Hermione would tell him how Ginny would complain that her letters were only a paragraph compared to the large roll of parchment she would receive.

"Are you alright, dear?" Harry's attention focused on his wife and he smiled. The concern in her chocolate colored eyes only added to her loveliness.

"Marry me, sweetheart."

"We're already married, Harry," she replied finishing the last bite of her toast, then licking each corner of her mouth. Harry continued to smile at her. "Are you _sure_ you're alright, love?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just feeling a bit nostalgic, I guess." Hermione closed her book and smiled at her husband. "What were you thinking about?"

"Us." A moment passed before Harry spoke again. "It still bothers me that it took me so long to figure out my feelings for you. I sometimes think, what if I-"

"Harry. Don't," she said tenderly, standing from her chair and moving to sit on his lap. Her legs fell to each side, straddling him as she gently pushed his black fringe away from his forehead. "We're together now Harry and what ifs don't matter anymore." Harry moved his arms around her waist, making sure not to squeeze her too tightly. "If it makes you feel better, be proud the moment you figured out how you felt about me, you took action. You didn't ignore it and I thank you for it."

"I believe I should be the one thanking you."

"Not true," Hermione sighed. "I knew I loved you way earlier, but-" He could see the unleashed tears in her eyes and he knew the memory that she was thinking of.

"I'm sorry, love. I didn't mean to get you upset."

"No, it's good to be reminded of how far we've come. It's just...I don't think the image of you motionless in Hagrid's arms will ever leave me, but looking at you always eases it. I also have many more beautiful memories that pop-up whenever I think of you."

"By beautiful, do you mean naughty?"

"Harry!" Hermione gasped, playfully hitting his arm. "Way to ruin such a tender moment."

"Oh, come on love, tell me. Give me an example of a _beautiful_ memory," he teased.

"Alright, fine," she said, dramatically placing a hand under her chin and closing her eyes to concentrate on the task. Harry watched as her little nose scrunched and relaxed multiple times before she opened her eyes and smiled as though she found the correct answer to a question. "Got it."

"Please, do tell," he said, offering her a cocky smile in return. He found himself getting excited about her sharing a memory that was about..._him_. Would it be something tender? Or perhaps more carnal? Hermione moved her hand to his face, seductively tracing a finger along his jaw, then over his mouth.

"The Black Lake at Hogwarts. I remember how beautiful the water looked as the sunset colored the water in shades of pink and gold." Harry's breath hitched feeling his wife's hips start to move underneath his hands. "It was a cold evening and you removed your robe placing it over me as you led me to the fallen tree by the shore. I remember all the feeling you had in that kiss." Hermione's hips continued to move in a slow circular motion. Harry felt his cock twitch from the contact, but at the same time, something was not quite right. "The way you fell on your knees and how you brought me to climax with your tongue and fingers was-" Hermione stopped, tilting her head to the side. "Silly me," she quietly laughed. Harry's eyes widened comically, understanding what just happened between them. "That wasn't you."

Harry felt heat spread across his face, his guts boiled with jealousy of the thought of another man touching his wife so intimately. The woman who was holding his - Immediately Hermione's mouth was on his, the soft sweetness from her lips acted as a balm that soothed the irritation that was flaring from within him.

"Harry, don't. You know perfectly well that never happened with you _or_ with anyone else. My purpose for the story was simply to remind you-"

"Remind me of what?" He questioned. Hermione raised her brow in confusion.

"Not to fucking tease me, dear." Harry chuckled from her matter of fact response; her nonchalant way of using profanity was an art form all on its own.

"I love you," Harry said, pulling her closer to him so he could rest his head against her chest and move his hands over her stomach. Hermione's fingers automatically moved to trace her fingers through his messy hair.

"Harry?"

"Hum?"

"I have an amazing, brilliant idea and I'm almost upset with myself that I haven't thought of it before!" Hermione kissed the top of his head and jumped from his lap. "Go get ready and pack an overnight bag. I have something I need to do. Oh, and I love you too." Hermione was out of the kitchen before he could protest so he went up to their room to get ready for Hermione's amazing, brilliant idea.

* * *

"The. Three. Broomsticks?" Harry looked at his wife trying to read from her expression why this was supposedly an amazing, brilliant idea. The old pub might not be their usual preference for an after work drink, but they do occasionally visit to meet up with Neville when he had time during his apprenticeship at Hogwarts.

"Come on," said Hermione grabbing him by his hand and pulling him into the pub. Instead of sitting down, Hermione pulled him towards the bar where Madam Rosmerta sat reading the _Daily_ _Prophet_. "Hi Madam Rosmerta, reservation for Potter." Rosmerta put down the paper and tilted her head to the side.

"As though there a whole lot of Potters running around," she shook her head. "Third door on right," she pointed with her wand.

"Thank you, Rosmerta," replied Hermione pulling Harry towards the staircase. Harry turned towards the landlady who gave him a wink before he turned back to follow his wife. Upon entering the small room, Hermione removed her beaded bag from her wrist removing a silk scarf from her bag. "I'm going to cover your eyes with this. Will that be ok?"

"Of course, but-" Hermione removed his glasses placing them on the small wooden desk next to her bag. She wrapped the material around his eyes, then Harry felt a chill as his clothes disappeared from his body. However, the feeling didn't last long when he suddenly felt dressed in a new set of clothes. The change was obvious due to the fact that now he was in a long sleeved oxford and not the t-shirt he arrived in. Harry could hear Hermione fiddle around in her extended charm bag, then exhale loudly.

"You can take off the blindfold now." Harry obliged by removing the scarf from around his eyes. With a quick _Accio_ his glasses were in his hand and back on his nose in the rightful place. When he finally looked to her his breath caught and he swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. Hermione stood there dressed in a familiar light blue dress with tiny white stripes. A dress that he hadn't seen for at least three years. The thin straps laid perfectly over her shoulders and the dress tightened around her waist, then flared out to hit slightly past her knees. It was the dress she wore for her graduation, the dress she wore when he told her he was in love with her and the dress he removed when he made love to her for the first time. It was truly one of the longest days in his life. One of the best days of his life. Harry looked down noticing he was wearing the exact shirt and trousers he wore on that day when his emerald eyes met her chocolate stare and they both silently acknowledged how special that moment was.

"This Harry," she swallowed, "is one of those _beautiful_ memories." He made it just in time to wipe the tears that escaped her eyes. He didn't realize how much this affected him until Hermione reached up to wipe that tears that spilled from his eyes.

"I promise these are happy tears, love," he said kissing her firmly but so tenderly. " I should have known why you chose his place _and_ this room," he smiled.

"We didn't leave it for almost a week. They really should add a plaque and call it the Potter room." They both laughed remembering the owls and bangs at the door when they never showed up to the dinner or after parties on Hermione's graduation day. Their eyes met once again and he pulled her tight against him, crashing their lips together. Harry was simultaneously filled with lust as Hermione lowered her hand and rubbed his rock hard cock. "I need you, Harry."

To his amazement, Hermione jumped on him, moving her legs around his waist for support and kissing him fiercely as her hands moved through his messy hair. Her want for him drew out a beastly groan as her lips traveled to his neck and nipped at the sensitive skin. Her hands moved to his buttoned shirt yanking it open and causing the buttons to fall to the floor. "Fuck me." Harry whispered as Hermione pushed the shirt off his shoulders.

"That's the plan, love," she replied as Harry moved them to the bed, sitting her down on the soft mattress. Hermione's hands slid down his chest, her fingers moving to his trousers and pulling down the zipper. She slid her hand down lower making him moan as she trailed her fingers through the path of his course black hair until she was able to grip his throbbing length. Harry's eyes stayed focused on his wife, her own eyes not leaving his while she grazed her tongue along his manhood, licking the pre-cum that leaked from the tip. The erotic scene was enough to undo him, but the feeling of his wife's cunt milking him was holding him back from doing so. Hermione's hot mouth slid down his shaft causing him to move his hands to her head, threading his fingers through her chestnut locks and her head moved back and forth. When he removed himself from her mouth her whimper surprisingly turned him on even more than he already was. His hands reached the spaghetti straps of her dress pulling the strings of the same bow that held her dress up. The thin cotton fell from her shoulders displaying his wife's round breasts and perky nipples.

"Move back and remove the rest," he gently demanded. He watched his wife do what was requested of her, something he found out earlier on that she enjoyed. The fact being that Hermione Potter was a stickler for rules in and outside of the bedroom. Harry moved so that she was directly underneath him. His hand moved between her legs, feeling the warm wetness between her folds. His wife moaned, grabbing his biceps. "What do you want Mrs. Potter?" The "Mrs." always did something feral to his wife. Hermione looked at him, he could see the lust fill her eyes, then she turned so she was flat on her stomach.

"Show me _who_ I belong to, _Mr. Potter._" Harry had to move back slightly as Hermione rose to her forearms and raised up her arse. He leaned over her body, tracing his tongue down her spine. She shuddered beneath him.

"With pleasure, my love." He slid his cock into her and Hermione's head fell into the feathered pillow, her hands gripping the quilt on the bed as he pushed further into her. He held her hips tightly, squeezing her flesh while he thrusted into her body. The feeling was amazing. He knew he could never grow tired of her or her body as it responded to his motion.

"Harry! Oh, love," she cried. His thrusting not slowing in the least as she called out. His hand reached over to her head, wrapping his fingers in her long hair. "Yes, harder." His pushing grew faster and the pull of her hair made her back arch. "Oh, yes, like that."

"Cum. Cum, on me," he commanded. And as if on cue, his wife cried out in ecstasy screaming out his name as she reached her peak. It didn't take long after her climax for Harry to follow and they both laid breathlessly next to each other.

"That. Was. Wonderful," breathed Hermione, turning her body to face him. Harry cupped his wife's face, kissing her tenderly.

"This truly was a wonderful idea, love."

"You've changed my life more than you'll ever know Harry Potter."

"In a good way I hope," said Harry, pulling his wife closer to his body. "I hope you'll never regret one day with me."

"Never," she replied, pressing her forehead against his.

Harry smiled, staring into his wife's loving eyes. He gently lowered his hand, placing it over the bump in her stomach as he thought about the future and vast amounts of _beautiful_ memories yet to come.


End file.
